Civil War: Tony's Lament
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot alternate ending of Civil War. the Superhuman Registration Act has been repealed, Tony Stark and the supporters of the Act have to face consequences. Oneshot Drabble.


**Since I wrote a similar oneshot for Civil War II last year I decided to do this long awaited one. Especially since unlike Tony for how he was beaten up by Thro over it, Richards never faced consequences in his role for it. Both Civil Wars have to be my most hated Marvel Events, for all that is wrong with Secret Empire at least it had an awesome final issue which made it a sort of happy ending.**

Tony Stark was looking at the latest stock reports of Stark Enterprises; it would not be long before the Board kicks him out of the company or the company goes bankrupt. It was just the tip of the iceberg of the downfall he had been experiencing for a couple of months.

He thought things would be better after the Superhuman Registration Act had been passed and when Captain America and his rebels would be dealt with. Sure they had to bend the law to enforce the Act and put aside things like 'personal freedoms' but he thought it was for the greater good; it would lead to the public trusting Superheroes again.

However for him things went downhill at the battle of the Prison 42, Cap and his rebels managed to free the unregistered heroes and civilians that had been imprisoned there, making a clean getaway. However that was not the only purpose as T'Challa the Black Panther had infiltrated their computers and downloaded everything.

He hated the thought that Wakandan technology was leagues beyond his own but it was a fact even if he rarely if ever acknowledged it.

T'Challa revealed to the public the existence of Prison 42 which was in the Negative Zone which was causing great mental harm to the prisoners there; they also revealed that the SHIELD staff stationed there were more than happy to take advantage of the fact that the Negative Zone was not on US soil and were blatantly breaking protocols and laws concerning prisoners.

There were also revealed reports and evidence of what registered heroes had been doing in enforcing the act. T'Challa also revealed the footage of Maria Hill threatening Cap into supporting the Act before it was even passed.

The public outcry was intense and soon people were protesting the Act. There were protests at the Stark buildings and at rallies of politicians who still supported the Act and was trying to do damage control.

Stark personnel were going on strike as well as SHIELD agents who had made up their minds thanks to initial doubts about the Act. Registered Superheroes trying to arrest unregistered ones were met with hostility from the civilians and police. Police officers even shielded lesser known superhero NFL Superpro when War Machine tried to arrest him. Those were few and far between as most of the Registered Superheroes had torn up with their cards in disgust at what was revealed to them.

Support for media and newspaper which were critical of the Act like the Daily Bugle (it helped that despite his dislike of vigilantes like Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jameson was a diehard Captain America fan)

The Congress and Senate met and in no time at all it was a majority who voted to repeal the Registration Act. The President issued a full pardon to Cap and all those who did not register provided they were not arrested while committing a crime and that they were known Supervillains who had been at large.

There were hearings for the guards at the Prison 42 as well as for Tony Stark and Reed Richards who came up with the idea and built the prison as well as for the out of control Thor clone. The family of Bill Foster had filed a lawsuit for his death.

While waiting for the results of the hearings Reed was alone at the Baxter Building unable to do anything but check on his experiments and watch the protestors outside, his friends left him and Susan had enough and had filed for a divorce taking their children away from him. The Fantastic Four had pretty much kicked out their leader.

The most aggressive in enforcing the act like Carol Danvers better known as Ms Marvel were also being investigated and alienated by the other Superheroes since she was unrepentant about it.

Maria Hill faced a UN panel that unanimously removed her as director of SHIELD and was awaiting her own hearings while under suspension. Worst case would be her facing dishonourable discharged from SHIELD and best case for her would be for her to be demoted all the way to a Level 1 mook agent with scrutiny from the other SHIELD personnel.

Cap became the new acting director of SHIELD and it was believed he would be promoted to full director soon. He had assembled a new team of Avengers with Spider-Man and Luke Cage being the co-field leaders and using a new SHIELD tower called the Triskellion as their base. Luke was pretty vocal in saying Stark, Danvers and Richards would not be welcome in his Avengers. The three were pretty much persona non grata in the Superhero community.

The Thunderbolts Program was dissolved, people were not too keen on the government using known Supervillains to catch their actual heroes, especially since the Villains were unrepentant and only signing up to fight Heroes and get time taken off their sentences.

Steve also set up memorials for those killed in Stamford and was meeting with the family members of those lost.

Looking at the reports Tony decided that he would risk it and say that things could not get any worst...

He heard thunder outside his window and a booming voice shouting "**STARK, I WOULD HAVE WORDS WITH THEE!**"

Tony groaned and decided the One Above All had it in for him...

**I tried it before with Spider-Man and his Amazing Girlfriends but I might try a new story on the idea of a series of oneshots with each chapter shipping Spidey with a Marvel Heroine.**


End file.
